kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stop
, , and magic are spells that appear in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. They utilize the element of time.'' Along with Gravity and Aero, Stop was absent in Kingdom Hearts II, having been replaced by Magnet and Reflect. Uses ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Much like the spell in ''Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Stop makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Stop will give enemies the Stop Status Effect. Enemies inflicted by Stop will not move or attack for an amount of time, depending on the tier of spell used, and will display a clock above their head. Stop inflicts a three-second freeze, Stopra six-second, and Stopga twelve-second. ''Kingdom Hearts By using Stop, Sora can prevent a target from moving for a limited amount of time. As the rank of Stop increases to Stopra and then Stopga, its range and duration increase. The duration of Stop, Stopra, and Stopga can be determined by taking Sora's Max MP and adding 2 to it. When a frozen enemy is attacked, no damage is dealt at first, but the accumulated damage is dealt when Stop wears off. After the keyhole in Hollow Bastion is revealed, the efficiency of Stop against a foe is reduced to 60% of what it once was for many enemies. Characters who cast Stop magic in ''Kingdom Hearts: *Sora *Donald *Peter Pan *Genie ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Stop Card can be used for many Sleights in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, all of which involve time-manipulation or paralysis. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, certain objects in rooms have Stop-based properties, causing all enemies in range to receive the Stopped status effect, halting their movement both in and out of battle for a time. As a magic card, Stop can also be used within the following sleights. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Stop is a status-inflicting magic command. It inflicts Stopped status effect to surrounding enemies which prevents them to move and deals minor damage. It appears as a single magic which doesn't have -ra nor -ga suffix. It has a normal reload time of 30 seconds and consumes 14% of memory. Learning Stop ''Kingdom Hearts *Defeat Parasite Cage the second time in Monstro to obtain a Stop element. *Completing the Pooh's Swing mini-game in the 100 Acre Wood to obtain a Stop element. *Defeat the Phantom in Neverland after sealing Hollow Bastion's Keyhole to obtain a Stop element. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *'Stop': A Magic Card can be obtained in the first treasure chest in Wonderland. *'Stopra': Stock two Stop Cards. *'Stopga': Stock three Stop Cards. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Terra, Aqua, and Ventus can obtain each type of Stop magic commands. *The three characters can obtain upgrades for the spell through the use of command melding. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Stop can be bought in the Moogle Shop. Recipes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Stopra Stopra is a Basic-class Magic Command that can be melded through three different recipes, listed in the Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a L recipe. **Slow (LV2) + Slow (LV2) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a K recipe. **Stop (LV2) + Slow (LV2) *The third recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a I recipe. **Stop (LV2) + Stop (LV2) Stopga Stopga is an Advanced-class Magic Command that can be melded through two different recipes, listed in the Mega Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a I recipe. **Stop (LV3) + Stopra (LV3) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a J recipe. **Stopra (LV3) + Stopra (LV3) Drops Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *'Stop': Chrono Twister (25%/40%)The Chrono Twister drops a Stop 25% of the time if the hero has a shop level of 4 or 5, and 40% of the time if the hero has a shop level of 6-8. *'Stopra': Chrono Twister (5%)The Chrono Twister drops a Stopra 5% of the time if the hero has a shop level of 6-8. Melded commands Stop is used to meld the following commands: *Mine Square *Mine Shield *Stopra *Stopga Stopra is used to meld the following commands: *Mine Square *Mine Shield *Crawling Fire *Firaga Burst *D-Link Magnet *Stopga Stopga is used to meld the following commands: *Time Splicer *Stop Barrier *Zantetsuken *Ars Solum *Crawling Fire *Firaga Burst Gallery Stop ADA-45.png|ADA-45 Stopra ADA-46.png|ADA-46 Stopga ADA-47.png|ADA-47 Stop BoD-80.png|BoD-80 Trivia *Stop magic is one of two standard forms of magic that do not have corresponding Gummi Blocks, the other being Reflect. *Stop magic can be used with Gravity magic to stop enemies while they are flat. *As with Thunder and Gravity, it is possible to beat ''Kingdom Hearts without obtaining the Stop spell. See also *Luxord References fr:Stop Category:Kingdom Hearts magic Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Magic commands Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance magic